


Sweetener

by thalassatides



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides
Summary: He brings the bitter taste to a halt.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Suzui Shiho, Amamiya Ren/Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira & Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira/Suzui Shiho, Persona 5 Protagonist/Suzui Shiho
Kudos: 65





	Sweetener

There were many things that Ren Amamiya was capable enough: being a leader of the Phantom Theives, being a good colleague to his surrogate father (not just him, but to all the part-time jobs he’s done for others), being an advisor to Futaba whenever she needed help with socialising, helping Ryuji and Ann with their schoolwork over video calls. He also acted as an emotional support for Sumire during her times of doubt, discussed things with Makoto if they ever needed to handle small little matters regarding the Phantom Thieves, sent snapshots of his hometown to Yusuke in the hopes it would give him more inspiration.

He never thought he was capable of falling for a girl he met once, in Tokyo, at a seaside pier a week before he started school again.

Shiho Suzui was a simple girl, far from glamorous. Her dark hair was often tied in a ponytail, in contrast to her coffee-coloured irises shining bright with life, so unlike the girl he met a year ago at Shujin. 

“Suzui-san?”

When she turned, Shiho Suzui looked on him, dropping the ice cream she had in hand.

“Amamiya-san?”

* * *

The first day of school doesn't seem so bad, but teachers treat him a little differently from how they did at Shujin. There is a certain level of apprehension instilled in them, most likely from his criminal record of being a phantom thief.

As soon as he entered his class, everyone but Shiho looks at him with curiosity. Some were his old classmates who tear their gazes away from him, clearly ashamed. 

Shiho just offers him a gentle smile and that’s enough to get him through the day.

* * *

He takes a look at the volleyball team. Shiho isn’t there yet, but everyone else is.

Somehow, one of the girls knows he's looking for her and gestures to the bleachers, where he makes himself comfortable. Mona’s been given explicit permission to be on school grounds, much to both their satisfaction. For the most part, he keeps quiet, minding his own business but when there isn’t classes, he pops his head out to get a breather.

“Amamiya-san, what brings you here?”

“Wanted to see how you were doing,” Ren answered. “Ann said that you've tried to get back into volleyball again.”

“It’s been a few weeks. I wanted to take it slow.”

Ren knew why. He understood the implication of her statement, especially judging by the seat she took: one space away from him.

“Take your time.”

* * *

A single day turned to a few days and a few days turned to months on end. Although his school had made their apologies and welcomed him back with open arms, Ren knew it was all in the name of looking forgiving. He couldn’t trust education systems, even though he understood why they did what they had to do…

Except for Shujin Academy. He couldn’t say the same about Shujin, something Shiho would agree with.

“I told Ann that you’re the new kid in class. She freaked out,” Shiho informed him, handing him a bottle of soda. “So don’t be surprised if she starts asking you about me.”

“She already did.”

Shiho still keeps a distance, but she's sitting noticeably closer than before.

Ren takes this as a step forward.

* * *

“You’re staring at me again, Amamiya-kun.”

Ren flinched.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I… I can tell the difference between stares. I know you’re not Kamoshida,” Shiho reassured, a hand reaching out to grasp his within her own. Ren feels her trembling, but he lets her hold onto him in the only way she knows how.

“If you do fancy me, I’m afraid I can’t return those feelings,” she admitted. “Not yet.”

There was a sharp pain in his heart, giving way to a numbing sensation. Nevertheless, he remained impassive.

“Never said I did.”

His flushed face betrayed his words. 

* * *

Prom Night is a rite of passage for graduating students. Ren is no stranger to that, but he finds that he never sticks with what’s expected of him, such as getting into the hype of finding a date, although he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

After all, the one person he intends to ask is dragging him into all sorts of tuxedo stores, making sure that he’s got the perfect suit. As soon as her eyes land on a sleek black suit, Shiho beamed. 

Ren stared at the suit for a long time as the pieces slowly slid into place, realising exactly why she had chosen this particular suit. 

At her insistence, the suit is bought and Ren is left to more about the girl named Shiho Suzui.

“I see Ren Amamiya in this,” she said, before giving him a knowing grin. “And Joker too.”

* * *

Shiho was almost unrecognisable with her hair down, styled in beach waves, and adorned on her body was a stylish green evening gown, falling all the way to her ankles. Her stilettos were adorned with silver, outstanding against her fair skin. Surrounded by her friends, she made eye contact with her and mouthed ‘later’.

Later came soon enough, in the form of a group dance, where the boys switched partners with another girl, keeping it fun and exciting. Ren followed suit, engaging in small talk with his soon-to-be-ex-schoolmates, until it came to her.

“Do you like me?” Shiho asked as soon as she was twirled into his arms, courtesy of one of her classmates.

“What if I did?” Ren whispered, his fingers gently intertwining with hers, as he studied the transformation done to her face.

She beamed, and it was looking at the brightest star in the sky.

* * *

“How long?” 

“Since the day at the pier,” Ren breathed away as her fingers carded through his hair. Her hair splayed over her shoulders. He didn't know how to touch her, uncertain of how to deal with the beautiful woman named Shiho Suzui.

His eyes flickered to his bedside drawer. Opening it, he dipped into it and pulled out a box. 

“For you,” he said, handing it over to Shiho, who marvelled at it. “Open it.”

Within in was a hairclip in the shape of a butterfly, bejewelled with amethyst. Shiho’s eyes shimmered with tears, while Ren let out a chuckle as he took in the smile spreading across her lips.

Her coffee-coloured eyes were devoid of haunts of the past, at long last.

“I love it," she breathed against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it'd be fun to indulge myself in some Shiho/Ren stuff.


End file.
